Epic items
Equipment Gradeless # White # Blue # Silver # Gold # Legendary # Epic # Saint Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Divine Earth Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Emperor Heaven Armaments (split into 12 levels) There is also different kind of Armaments Weapon Dragon Soul Sabre-type Weapon (Half-Epic), a weapon forged from a divine dragon’s dragon soul, and it contains Dragon’s Power. Demigod Hammer-type Weapon (Half-Epic), an ordinary Legendary grade weapon that came into contact with great quantities of Demigod blood, and it contains Power. Sky Demon Sword Grade: Half-Epic, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +15, Constitution +10, Agility +10, Description: An extremely powerful demonic sword forged from a Sky Demon’s corpse. Sky Demon Sword Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +30, Intelligence +25, Constitution +20, Agility +20, Description: An extremely powerful demonic sword forged from a Sky Demon’s corpse. Seven Murders Sword Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +25, Intelligence +15, Constitution +15, Agility +15, Description: A Half-Legendary grade weapon that has become rusty over time. However, after fusing with a General Armament and the power of the Seven Murders General Star, it has become a General Armament, and it has six powerful special effects. Slaughtering Ghost Sword Grade: Half-Epic, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +15, Constitution +10, Agility +10, Description: A terrifying sword formed from one of the most powerful Ghosts in the Ghost World, the Ghost of Slaughtering. Ghost Sword+3: Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +30, Intelligence +25, Constitution +20, Agility +20, Description: A terrifying sword formed from one of the most powerful Ghosts in the Ghost World, the Ghost of Slaughtering. Army Destroyer Sword Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +28, Intelligence +15, Constitution +17, Agility +15, Description: A weapon strengthened by Ghost Strengthening Stones. After fusing with a General Armament and the power of the Army Destroyer General Star, it has become the General Armament Army Destroyer Sword. Voracious Wolf Sword Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +25, Constitution +18, Agility +17, Description: Originally the Earth Crystal God Sword, but after fusing with a General Armament and the power of the Voracious Wolf General Star, it has become the General Armament Voracious Wolf Sword. Royal Wood Sword Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +25, Constitution +30, Agility +20, Description: A wooden sword formed from a World Tree branch and the Elf Royal Clan’s bloodline. It contains a massive amount of lifeforce. the Elf Royal Clan’s Blessing. Anyone who equipped this sword would receive the respect of all Elves and be able to subdue Elves easily. Heaven Pillar Spear Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +20, Constitution +20, Agility +20, Description: Originally the Legendary grade Piercing Snake Spear, the spear fused with the Heaven Pillar General Star’s power and became a General Armament, the Heaven Pillar Spear. Icesoul Saber Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +30, Intelligence +30, Constitution +20, Agility +25, Description: An icy saber created from ten thousand year old Extreme Chilling Ice. It has extremely powerful ice-attribute attacks. Great Gate Sabre Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +30, Intelligence +20, Constitution +16, Agility +16, Description: A Legendary grade saber that fused with the Great Gate Star's power, forming the Great Gate Sabre, a General Armament Light Sword(Becomes Seraph Sword) Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +20, Constitution +15, Agility +15, Description: A sword forged from Light Stones. It has powerful Holy Light attributes.. Unfettered Sword Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +26, Intelligence +25, Constitution +20, Agility +20, Description: A Legendary grade sword that fused with the Unfettered Star's power and formed the General Armament, Unfettered Sword. Accessory Disaster King Ring , Description: A ring that has fused with an ancient King Armament Shard and disaster fire and has been strengthened by them. Increases EXP gained by 400%, Achievement Points gained by 200%, chances of spawning S grade or above villagers by 200%, the maximum number of special professions by 200%, and stats of all villages by 10%. Armor Material Innate Variant Gold An Epic grade material that is incredibly sharp. It is suitable for forging equipment. Flame Spirit Stone An Epic grade material that can be used to forge Epic grade weapons. It has an extremely powerful power that is of the Fire attribute. Other One World Rod (after fusing with Celia Klumin) Grade: Half-Epic A fishing rod made from the branch of the ancient World Tree, Heavenly Flax String, and Silver Moon Hook. It has three effects: Effect one: Fishing Proficiency: Learns all skills related to fishing to a proficient level, and one can be called a Fishing Grandmaster. Effect two: Fishing Blessing: Adds an extra 800% chance of catching fish when fishing and greatly increases the chance of fishing rare types of fish. Effect three: Fishing Comprehension: This item is quite special and contains a type of source energy. When using it, it will allow one to comprehend the heavens and earth easier. Effect four: Azureleaf Raincoat: When it is raining, it will automatically appear to block the wind and rain for you. It also increases your comprehension of the heavens and earth. Divine Spider Den Grade: Epic, Description: A powerful and terrifying spider den that can spawn spiders with a trace of divine blood with Stage 2 strength. It can spawn 45-65 every day.